In the art of inserting catheter and like devices into various portions of the anatomy, as in veins, urethra, etc, particular difficulty is encountered with respect to emplacing a catheter accurately and properly in the stomach area.
It is important in catheter placement that the external puncture from outside the abdomen engage and perforate the stomach wall, and not injure any nearby organs or any intestinal tract members which may lie or be temporarily disposed between the stomach and the abdomen exterior.
Further, after having once cut the flesh in inserting an abdominal catheter, it is important to secure the catheter in such manner that it will not readily become displaced and also maintain ready access thereto for repositioning, withdrawal, etc.
These concerns have manifested themselves in diverse magnetically guided devices for the vascular system as in Tillander U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,014, McCarthy U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,309 or Modny et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,458, or with respect to catheter securement in Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,457 or Reif U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,679.
None of these and similar presently known approaches teaches and cooperatively relate associated techniques relating to stomach intubation, abdominal wall puncture, catheter emplacement, and securement thereof as set forth in my invention hereinafter.